Pensamentos do tempo
by Haniki
Summary: Botan narrando sua vida ao lado de Hiei, e os lados que ele lhe mostrou com tempo...


Capítulo Único

Pensamentos do tempo

Botan

Acho que com o tempo que eu havia passado com você eu provavelmente já te conhecia muito bem. Ah como eu estava enganada Hiei! Com os anos eu vi vários lados seus que ninguém nem imaginava. Vez por outra você deixava que eu lhe abraçasse sem reclamar em público, sem motivo aparente e conversava comigo sobre seus assuntos, um sorriso raro que não era de deboche, ironia ou de qualquer outra coisa ruim ou caracteristicamente sua, um gesto romântico, uma palavra de elogio, um jeitinho preocupado de garoto com a namorada. Foi assim que você me conquistou mais e mais a cada dia.

Lembro-me do Natal, quando você foi acender a lareira e queimou a árvore. Rimos juntos até o cheiro de queimado não vir mais da árvore mais do peru que eu assava. Houve a semana em que eu fiquei doente e você ficou ao meu lado cuidando de mim, você seguia tudo que Kurama dizia e não reclamava em nenhum momento, um tanto carrancudo mais que o normal mais preocupado, fazendo de tudo para que eu melhorasse o mais rápido possível. Depois você sumiu na outra semana me deixando nos cuidados de Yukina e Kurama, eu fiquei meio triste mais tentei compreender que afinal de contas você tinha trabalho lá com Mukuro. E foi depois de três dias de ciúmes disfarçado que você voltou com uma planta do Makai que me curou, Kurama havia pedido que você fosse busca-la. E você foi.

Houve também momentos em que eu fiquei lá do lado da cama, dia e noite preocupada, esperando que você melhorasse. Houveram momentos de ciúmes tanto por mim, por causa da Mukuro, a quem no final até ganhei uma minúscula amizade, tanto por você que ficava sempre alerta com a presença de Kido, afinal eu mesma já havia namorado ele.

Momentos de ciúmes e alegrias logo deram lugar a brigas, por causa de batalhas, por besteiras, sentimentos, por causa de ciúmes exagerados e pirraça. Nós éramos muito diferentes, mais uma coisa estava mais certa que nossas diferenças, e com toda a certeza dos três mundos, ou quatro, nós nos amávamos muito, e nenhuma briguinha imbecil iria fazer com que nós separássemos. Pelo menos não para sempre né? Claro que ouve vezes que eu aluguei a casa da Keiko e do Yusuke, me distraindo com os filhinhos deles, outras fui para a casa da Kuwabara, Shizuka sempre dizia que isso era burrice nossa e que deveríamos parar com essas brigas e aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos juntos, várias vezes na casa da mestra com ela e Yukina me fazendo uma companhia desejável. Não mais que a sua, mais me consolava. Claro que todos estavam certos em um ponto: nós deveríamos parar de brigar e aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos juntos.

Há tantos momentos felizes como na nossa primeira vez, na qual você foi o mais gentil possível. Houve momentos que marcaram como daquela vez na qual nós havíamos brigado e eu estava na casa de Shizuka, resolvemos ir visitar o Kurama, eu não gostava da ideia de ficar de vela, mais Shizuka insistiu nisso. Acabei indo e ao chegar lá não fiquei de vela como eu pensei, pelo menos não sozinho, Kido estava lá conversamos, e ele conseguiu me fazer rir um pouco, e quando vi estávamos ali nós quatro cada dupla em um sofá assistindo um filme. Eu logo adormeci ali no sofá encostada em Kido. Foi naquele dia que você havia decidido vir falar comigo de novo e me encontrou ali na casa do Kurama, você entrou pela porta, como nunca faz, e ao chegar na sala me viu deitada, Kido me contou essa parte, mais o resto ele não precisou já que eu acordei como que sentindo sua presença ali. Chorei muito naquele dia, afinal eu te vi e corri em sua direção e quando eu estava prestes a te abraçar você se afastou de mim, e com um olhar cheio de emoções saiu dali. Naquela noite eu fui consolada por Kido, não aconteceu nada entre nós, eu apenas chorei em seu colo e dormi em seu ombro sussurrando seu nome.

Muito depois conseguimos fazer entrar nessa sua cabeça dura que não havia acontecido nada. Você é alguém muito possessivo, isso eu aprendi muito facilmente. Toda vez que algum homem, youkai masculino ou espirito masculino olhava para mim, você colocava a mão em minha cintura e me aproximava de você do seu modo possessivo, o que era muito esquisito por você ser mais baixo que eu, mais era seguro e confortável. Assim que pode você me marcou, não esperou muito e eu não em queixei, acordei no outro dia feliz da vida, mais do que normalmente.

Você conseguia tirar-me do sério e no mesmo minuto me fazer rir. Com todo esse tempo eu achava que você não tinha mais como me surpreende, e foi ai que eu me enganei totalmente quando você fez um gesto lindo. Você chegou de noite enquanto eu comia e assistia televisão se sentou do meu lado e me entregou de modo grosseiro uma sacola de joalheria. Quando eu abri fiquei maravilhada com a gargantilha que você havia me dado, era linda, prateada com um pingente em formato de fênix nele, e quatro pedrinhas de cada lado, pedras rosas, de topázio. Você corou enquanto me explicava que havia dito os garotos falarem algo sobre aliança, e ele havia pensado em me dar um anel, como um tipo de aviso para os ningens que se aproximassem de mim que eu tinha dono. Tão doce, pensei num misto de ironia e realidade, suas palavras nunca eram doces mais suas ações eram. Foi ai que eu perguntei aonde estava o anel, e ele simplesmente tirou outra caixinha e lá dentro tinha um anel prateado lindo com uma pedrinha da mesma que a da gargantilha de topázio, muito lindo.

Tenho que te lembrar também de quando vocês simplesmente desapareceram? Eu tive uma vontade de te matar incrível, uma raiva misturada com tristeza deu logo lugar a esperança. Vocês haviam desaparecido sem deixar rastro, o senhor Koenma sabiam me dizer aonde você estava. Mais eu sabia que vocês iam voltar, afinal vocês não sumiriam por nada não é? Vocês tinham quatro pessoas aqui esperando, não queria te perder, nem ao Yusuke, o Kurama ou o Kuwabara nenhum de vocês.

E eu estava certa. Mais me sentia acabada quando te vi voltar todo machucado e ferido, você entrou pela janela com um sorriso fraco e iria se estatelar no chão mais eu lhe acudi, o coloquei na cama e limpei tuas feridas, e depois fiz um esforço para curar tuas feridas com minha magia branca. Três dias depois você estava ali acordado, finalmente. Eu queria lhe encher de beijos e abraços, mais lhe perguntei antes de tudo aonde esteve e por que foi embora.

Você apenas piscará os olhos, e me disse que havia sido um chamado urgente, que se vocês dissessem algo nós também seriamos envolvidas. Foi nesse dia que eu te disse que da próxima vez nos envolvesse, pois era melhor morrer ao seu lado do que sem saber onde você estava. Não me arrependo dessas palavras, nunca irei me arrepender.

Depois de tudo isso, nós tivemos uma surpresa. Fazia algum tempo que eu não suportava cheiro de café, vomitava o tempo todo. Logo Kurama disse o que eu tinha, ele era o médico de todos nós, afinal nós não éramos humanos. O que eu tinha? Vocês já devem imaginar... Eu estava grávida! Pulei de alegria com essa notícia. Mais logo fiquei pensando no que você iria achar, nunca havíamos falado sobre ter um filho ou uma filha! Eu estava nervosa mais segui em frente, eu iria lhe contar. E não tinha como eu me arrepender disso. Você tinha um sorriso puro nos lábios e me girou no ar me beijando em seguida. Você me levou para cama, e nós dormimos conversando mais do que nunca. Sobre nosso filho.

Nove messes depois dei a luz a ele. Era um menino. E por Enma-Dai-Oh como era parecido com você! Tinha seus olhinhos vermelhos brasa e começou a chorar, lembro-me que só parou de chorar nos teus braços, era um garoto manhoso. Foi quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e se transformou em uma pedra. Nosso filho usa o colar com essa lágrima até hoje. Ele cresceu forte, e era extremamente habilidoso, como você. O nome dele era Kasai, afinal não tinha nome melhor para um garotinho que tentou incendiar o templo da mestra no primeiro dia de vida.

Meu você não estava totalmente errado. Ele tinha o cabelo com a cor do meu cabelo, apesar de ser antigravidade feito o seu, tinha seus olhos e suas habilidades e seu jeito frio com desconhecidos e inimigos, mais era de fato falante feito eu, eu tinha que admitir que aquele garoto falava até de mais.

Sabe de uma coisa Hiei? Eu te amo. E eu quero que você seja sempre esse Hiei comigo, um Hiei com vários lados que meche comigo de formas extremas. Esse Hiei que me apaixona a cada segundo que eu estou com ele e me fascina com esses lados que só eu consigo vê. Eu sei que no fim vamos está aqui eu e você. Então me prometa que vamos ficar juntos, ok?


End file.
